SAF Ch 6:Night Three
June 10, 2020 2400 hours (Phone Rings)Hello!Hello!See I told you wouldn't have any problems, Did foxy appear in the hallway. Maybe not just cereous,like I said he was always my favorite. They tried to remake foxy you know, They thought the first one was too scary. So they redesigned them to be kid friendly, Kid these days can't keep their hands to themselves. They try to take foxy apart and put him back together, since there were massive parts. I think the employees were talking about the Mangle, Hey before I go I wanted to keep you reminded about any rumors you might have heard lately. Yeah local stories come and go, I can assure you. Whatever is going on out there, has nothing to do with our company. Just hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow. 0100 hours "Bo check the cam."She found that Mangle was out of kid's cove and hanging from the wall at Main Hallway."a gasp shook everyone's minds when they all saw Bonnie and Toy Chica already coming for them,Mumble quickly wind the music box flashlight stopped working for a few seconds and this time,Mangle was hanging from the hallways check and saw that all the animatronics were all coming for them. 0200 hours "Quick hide."Seconds later,Toy Chica crawled into the office. It looked around the office,then returned to the other pointed his flashlight into the hallway,Mangle and Foxy was next,Mangle looked it was about to come inside the 's creepy eyes and the torn up body made everyone fear Radio sounds were coming from fast,Atticus threw his flashlight at the upside-down it and making it fall on the floor,It suddenly made a loud scream that made everyone cover their ears.(As you may hear Mangle's voicebox is broken and it can't talk so yeah.)"That doesn't sound good." 0300 hours Suddenly the anatronics picked it up,Instead of coming at one came in two,they were Chica and Bonnie were entering the vents from Party Room 1 and was in the hallway waiting outside the office."Put your masks on."Everyone did so but Freddy somehow got into the room and punched Carl other animatronics enter the room and did the same to everyone blacking out,Jack saw the animatronics dragging Carl,Mumble,Gloria,and Atticus away. 0400 hours Jack later found that Ramon,Carmen,Bo,and Erik were still in the got up and ran into the hall,none if the animatronics were in the were found in the other rooms,"God Damn it." Meanwhile, the anatronics opened the warehouse door,revealing Miss Viola and Seymour still tied eyes went wide as they saw Mumble and the others being dragged both mumbled helplessly as the animatronics did their work."It is time we take it up." Miss Viola and Seymour mumbling went up as they saw the animatronics bring up chairs. About 5 minutes later Carl became aware of his surroundings"Guys you alright." "Yes,we're still here." Mumble asked one question"What happened."He got a response"You got hit that is what."A figure walks out,they found that Chica was standing with it's arms crossed. Atticus was annoyed at the sudden intro and at the top of his lung yelled."What do you want you big piece of scrap metal." "Take that back."" "Chica just stop."Another figure appeared out the the darkness revealing Freddy,"We say what you did to us for the past few nights." "So What" Freddy only stared at them."I'll explain,it was in of kids were coming to our playground,everything was all love and happiness is what made us one day it all changed,Someone tampered with Foxy and caused him to bite a part of a kid's head off. The kid survived but we were all shut down well some of wasn't until everyone complained about the safety." Everyone was nodding their heads to what they meant, Atticus however wanted more answers."Mind if you can tell us why you are capturing us." "Well you have to wait." Freddy and the rest of the animatronics turned away leaving everyone not before throwing Miss Viola and Seymour into the room and locking the door."You alright." "They are so mean,We never ate for a day."Both of them seemed serious. It is not that bad, I know something a lot worser." 0600 hours Whoever was left in the office was heartbroken,There were only Five of them were they going to do. Category:Stories